


mine (they got the message)

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Claiming, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lovey-Dovey, Possessive Behavior, its a lil spicy too hehe, see!! i CAN write pure fluff!, they're THAT kind of couple, this one is actually fluff officer i swear!, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae
Summary: Nothing can keep these two apart.---“Can you… come a little closer tonight?”Catra couldn’t believe her ears. It was like Adora had read her mind, which of course she didn’t need to, seeing as they were ever so perfectly in synch.She cuddled eagerly into Adora’s arms, securing her place there.“Like this?”





	mine (they got the message)

Back in the Horde Catra had always tried to send a clear message to the others in her squad.

“Adora is mine,” End of discussion.

She once caught Lonnie with her eyes lingering too long on Adora’s muscular body in the locker room and Catra had retaliated by putting a hand to the small of Adora’s back and turning to other girl, growling.

She got the message.

A group of boys from a neighboring squad had huddled close in the cafeteria, whistling as they eyed the oblivious Adora’s behind. Catra had noticed.

Let’s just say that they soon got the message as well.

\---

It was around the time she reached puberty where her overwhelming need to be around Adora, to touch Adora, reached its peak and started to become a problem for Shadow Weaver.

She was thoroughly warned.

Adora was off-limits.

But nothing could stop Catra from getting what she wanted, what she needed.

And, apparently, the same went for Adora.

“Hey, Catra?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you… come a little closer tonight?”

Catra couldn’t believe her ears. It was like Adora had read her mind, which of course she didn’t need to, seeing as they were ever so perfectly in synch.

She cuddled eagerly into Adora’s arms, securing her place there.

“Like this?”

“Mm hm…” she buried her face in Catra’s hair, inhaling deeply.

Catra blushed and almost made a remark, but instead returned the action, smelling her back.

“Oh my gods, you smell so good, Adora,” she blurted before she could help it.

That might have gone a little too far. Luckily, Adora only giggled and held her tighter.

“How so?”

“I don’t know… it’s hard to explain, it’s just good… it’s like recently I’ve been wanting to… forget it,”

“No, tell me,”

Catra sighed.

“I don’t know… be close to you?”

Adora nodded, smiling, “I know what you mean,”

“Really?” her voice lacked its usual bravado and squeaked in embarrassment, “You do?”

“I find myself wanting to look at you a lot more,” she admitted, a pink tinge to her cheeks, “And you’re so warm. Like home,”

“The Fright Zone?”

“No, just… I don’t know how to explain it,”

“I know how you feel. You drive me a little crazy to be honest. I just want to jump on you and hold you tight. I want to never let go,” she laughed nervously, “Does that even make sense?”

They turned as they were shushed by an exhausted Lonnie.

They only rolled their eyes.

“Adora, what do you know about fraternization?”

“Fraternization?”

“You know…” she blushed harder, “intercourse... being with someone… in _that_ way…”

“Oh,” they wore matching shades of scarlet, “I just know that we should never, ever do it,” Adora noticed the almost hurt look in Catra’s face, even in the dark, “And by w-we I m-mean... soldiers in general. It’s a weakness. A distraction. If Shadow Weaver even found us we’d be…” she didn’t finish that sentence.

“Well, I heard it’s supposed to feel really good,”

The implications made Adora’s insides light up with pure fire and sent that heat to pool in that strange place between her legs. _Show me,_ her body screamed.

“Oh, really?” she tried not to sound too interested, “How good?”

“Like, really good. I don’t know, I didn’t press for details,” she lied, brushing it off. She had, in fact, pressed for details. And she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“How could something so good be something so wrong?”

“Maybe it’s like a trap. ‘You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar’, it’s a phrase, a saying I heard spying on the commanders,” Adora didn’t question this, knowing that Catra was always flitting around, hiding in corners where she did not belong, “Sometimes I feel like my body is betraying me. Like it really wants to do forbidden things and I can’t help it,” she reached her hand out to caress Adora’s.

“You should be careful. These are dangerous things, Shadow Weaver said-”

“Screw what Shadow Weaver said. You’re beautiful and I want to touch you,” she said as if it was the truest thing in the world, and whatever it was, it made Adora reckless.

Everything was moving so fast and suddenly lips were colliding and they were under the covers, doing things that were certainly not allowed. Dangerous things. Things that could get one killed.

\---

It’s no surprise that Shadow Weaver found out when she did, but it was too late. No amount of torture could keep them apart.

“You’re mine,” Catra whispered against Adora’s skin in a supply closet during that token free period meant for studying. They were studying something, all right.

If the test was on anatomy they would have aced it.

“Shit!” Adora hissed as sharp teeth bit into her shoulder, marking it in blood.

It had really come to this.

This forbidden thing they had. A game they started that they didn’t intend on finishing any time soon. It gave them a high like no other.

“Catra, I’m sensitive there!”

“Aw, you’re really just a weak little princess aren’t you?” she cooed, biting her again and harder.

“Take that back!”

“In your dreams, which as of late have gotten pretty vocal. I’m flattered, Adora, really,”

She yelped as she was suddenly being flipped around by the blond and slammed hard into the wall, almost knocking over a shelf. Catra smirked, grinning as Adora leaned in to press her harder to the metal and whisper dirty promises in her ear, biting her lobe and making her legs squirm beneath her.

Catra loved it when she was like this. Rough. Passionate. Demanding. It was all a game to her. One long, fun, stress-relieving game that she could pretend didn’t mean the world to her. Where she could pretend she wasn’t being punished severely for it. She could just lay back and pretend those bruises were all from Adora and not from her reminders from Shadow Weaver. Reminders that she was nothing without the girl possessing her flesh and kissing her way between her breasts.

This was all a game.

But a game with no winners.

So she kissed her harder and continued on, Adora dropping to her knees and pushing down Catra’s tights until all that was on her mind was “Adora, Adora, Adora,”

\---

The look Glimmer was giving Catra right then could pierce metal.

It wasn’t enough that Catra had defected to the rebellion at long last.

It wasn’t enough that she had started giving them valuable info.

And now she was engaged, and not in combat.

To her best friend.

And Glimmer couldn’t stand it.

But Catra knew that. She also knew that Glimmer was coming onto Adora before she came back into the picture.

Of course, Catra knew. Why else would she be giving her that smirk as Adora draped herself over her lap and gave her sweet kisses to cheeks and lips? 

She had taken Adora away from her.

And now she was going to torture her the best way she can.

“Hey, Adora~”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you,”

“I love you more,”

“No, I love you more!”

“No-”

Glimmer got up and left.

\---

They were at a party.

A ball to celebrate their progress in the rebellion. It was crucial that it went well. Peeka-blue and Sweet Bee had been hesitant to join the alliance so far, so this dance could mean everything... and Glimmer was determined to succeed.

Catra was there. Of course, Catra was there, their newest recruit wouldn’t miss a chance to ruin Glimmer’s night for the world.

Adora beckoned her over to where she and Catra were chatting with some princesses near a buffet table. 

She started walked towards them, when Catra caught sight of her.

There was that familiar smirk.

She glared at the magicat, giving her her best “You better not fuck this up for me!” stare when Catra did something that made Glimmer’s blood boil.

She looked directly at her and raised a hand right to Adora’s ass, rubbing possessively.

Adora noticeably blushed, but didn’t slap her hand away, which enraged Glimmer even more.

Glimmer just couldn’t deal with her anymore. She turned to walk away, flipping her the bird as discreetly and as queenly as she could.

“Right back at’cha,” she silently mouthed with a triumphant grin, flipping her off less discreetly in return.

Adora noticed and put Catra’s hand down, following her eyes to where Glimmer was storing away and scolded her, slapping down Catra’s invading hand on her behind at last.

It was Glimmer’s turn to smirk.

Catra didn’t care.

Glimmer had finally got the message.

Adora was hers.

And no one and nothing was going to keep them apart ever again.


End file.
